Um último suspiro
by Mayura Jujubis
Summary: Sesshoumaru para pensar sobre o que é a vida e como ele leva a sua, pode um grande Youkai como ele ficar confuso? Quem irá estender a mão para ajudalo?


Oiiiiiiiii!!!!!! É a primeira vez que posto aqui... Bem...eu postava em outro site...mas ele saiu do ar... o.o." Bem vamos a fic.  
  
Nota: Os personagens não são meus. Eles pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Um último suspiro  
  
As folhas começaram a cair, de passos lentos ele pisava nas recém folhas secas de outono que cobriam o chão. Seus pensamentos estavam confusos, pela primeira vez em toda sua gloriosa vida. Caminhava distraído, o que seu servo leal já tinha percebido, mas não comentava, pois seu Senhor poderia puni-lo por tal intromissão.  
  
Sesshoumaru olhou o céu, seus olhos perdidos naquela imensidão anil, lembranças de sua vida passou por sua mente como segundos passam nas horas. O que ele tinha feito de sua vida? Estava apenas querendo acabar com seu meio irmão e roubar a herança de seu pai que estava de posse do incapacitado Hanyou, cujo esse não tinha experiências nem sabedoria como ele.  
  
Por quê não se contentava com o que tinha, já era um Youkai poderoso, sua ambição era maior que sua vontade...  
  
O Youkai suspirou em um desanimo que assustou seu servo.  
  
- Sssenhor Sesssshoumaru, o que o Ssssenhor essssta penssssando?  
  
- Hun... Jaken não incomode!  
  
- Me desssculpe Sem...  
  
- Cale-se!  
  
Depois dessa conversa os Youkai não disseram nada. Andando sem rumo  
pela floresta Sesshoumaru deu de cara com seu "adorado" irmãozinho.  
  
- Ahhhhhhhhhh, Sesshoumaru!! - berrou o Hanyou dando um pulo para trás.  
  
- Ora... quem esta aqui... InuYasha e seus amiguinhos humanos ! Você esta ficando mais fraco andando com esses seres desprezíveis!  
  
- Cale a boca!! - como se fosse um impulso InuYasha sacou a Tetsusaiga e preparou-se para um confronto.  
  
Sesshoumaru iria atacar seu meio irmão com suas Garras Venenosas, mas aquilo parecia sem sentido, por quê atacaria ele? O que isso provaria a si próprio? Que era o melhor, o mais forte... sim talvez, mas naquele momento não importava. Ele olhou para os humanos que acompanhava seu meio irmão, afinal por quê eles o ajudavam, se preocupavam com seu irmão patético, por quê aquilo tudo, qual era a finalidade disso? O que são amigos?  
  
Mergulhado em sua própria mente o Youkai não percebeu seu irmão levantar a Tetsusaiga no ar e corta um ferimento fundo no seu ombro. Sesshoumaru saiu de seu transe quando aquele cheiro conhecido de sangue invadiu suas narinas, seu kimono, branco da cor da neve agora vermelho com seu próprio sangue.  
  
- Ah, parece que esta enferrujado maninho!!! - Gritou InuYasha saltando para o que ele achava que seria o golpe final.  
  
- É o que pensa...  
  
Por um instantes chegou a movimentar seus pés e acabar com a alegria de seu irmão, mas a vontade lhe faltou. Afinal o que era morrer? Seria algo tão incorreto assim? Toda sua vida passou matando aqueles que julgava fraco, todos que não tinha um pingo de força para reagir a altura de si. Não matava por prazer ou simples fato de diversão, o que vários Youkai faziam, mas esse não era o nível de Sesshoumaru, com certeza ele era mais.  
  
Tudo o que invadia sua mente o afastava da realidade, o modo estranho com que o Youkai se comportava chamou a atenção de uma humana que acompanhava InuYasha. Kagome o olhou de uma forma diferente, como se quisesse descobrir o problema dele, mas poderia dizer problema? Normalmente Sesshoumaru não deixaria ser ferido com tão pouco da parte de InuYasha, é muito raro o Hanyou encostar um dedo em seu meio irmão. Por quê agora ele estaria prestes a matar seu irmão, isso não estava certo, o que afinal estava acontecendo? Sem pensar duas vezes Kagome abriu a boca e "aquela" palavra surgiu.  
  
- Senta!!  
  
Com o grito Sesshoumaru acordou, percebeu que seu "irmãozinho" iria o atacar pra valer, mas acabou caindo de cara no chão.  
  
- Kagome!! Ta maluca mulher!!! O que pensa que esta fazendo?? - berrou o Hanyou de cara no chão.  
  
- Bem eu... Seria aquela a chance de acabar com seu irmão mas... não agora uma outra hora. Sesshoumaru se virou de costas e seguiu andando acompanhado de seu servo.  
  
- Nos veremos em breve, InuYasha...  
  
- O quê?? Vai fugir!!! Volte aq...  
  
- SENTA!  
  
InuYasha se levantou morrendo de raiva, seus amigos também não entendiam o que a colegial acabará de fazer.  
  
- Por quê defendeu ele??? - perguntou InuYasha quase berrando.  
  
- Ah, bem... ele estava estranho...  
  
- I DAÍ?????  
  
- Bom... - Kagome não sabia porque tinha feito isso, estava pensando em uma boa desculpa mas sentiu a aura de fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas o que veio bem a calhar - Eu estou sentindo a aura de fragmentos...  
  
- Como?? Onde?  
  
Sem mais nem menos Kagome saiu correndo na direção dos fragmentos sendo seguida pelos outros.  
  
A Noite caiu, era gelada, o vento soprava forte a Lua cheia iluminava o céu, não havia estrelas. Sesshoumaru mais uma vez fitou o céu como se estivesse procurando algo, uma resposta que vinha tentando achar a anos, o Youkai voltou a andar pela a escuridão, mas dessa vez sozinho, seu servo não percebera a saída de seu amo.  
  
Não muito longe dali, o grupo de um certo Meio-Youkai descansava dentro de uma caverna, haviam acabado de lutar com um Youkai pegajoso. A pobre colegial estava imunda, nem ela mesma sabia de que. Era sangue misturado com uma gosma roxa que cheirava muito mau. O Meio-Youkai estava com um "bom humor" muito além do normal.  
  
- Não posso dormir desse jeito!  
  
- Ah, você reclama de mais, nós achamos três fragmentos não é? Por quê esta resmungando? - falou um Hanyou todo folgado em um canto perto do fogo.  
  
- Pra sua informação não foi você que aquele bicho tentou engolir!  
  
Dois metros de distancia dali estão seus companheiros com os narizes  
tapados.  
  
- Eu vou tomar um banho!!! - afirmou Kagome já não agüentando mais.  
  
- Bah, para que?  
  
- Ao contrario de você, eu não sou nenhuma porca que não toma banho!!  
  
- Se vocês se lavassem seria um grande favor que estariam fazendo a nós! - disse o monge tentando se aproximar do fogo, mas o odor era insuportável.  
  
- Miroku pare de reclamar, esta muito frio lá fora... - falou Sango, mas o cheiro era horrível, até a exterminadora precisou usar sua máscara, ajudava um pouco.  
  
- Ahhhhhhh, como eles dois fedem!!!!! - reclamou Shippou quase desmaiando.  
  
- Pra mim chega!!! - Kagome se levantou e pegou sua mochila nas costas e saiu.  
  
- InuYasha, você deveria ir com a Senhorita Kagome!  
  
- É perigoso lá fora!  
  
- Bah, parem de encher, aquela humana tem uma sorte desgraçada!  
  
Kagome caminhou meia sem rumo, mas por sorte encontrou uma fonte termal, por mais estranho que fosse o vento havia parado de soprar. A colegial apenas achou que era seu dia de sorte; colocou suas coisas no meio das raízes de uma enorme árvore que ficava nas proximidades da água, olhou em volta e se despiu, colocou sua toalha em umas das raízes, pegou sua roupa suja e entrou na água quente. A água era tão relaxaste, era como se todos seu problemas fossem esquecidos, acabou se lembrando que tinha que lavar sua roupa, suspirou e começou a lavá-las.  
  
Sesshoumaru caminhava sem rumo, seria levado para onde o destino quisesse, embora não acreditasse nessa besteira. Cegou até onde tinha um "círculo" de árvore. Olhou mais uma vez a Lua e suspirou.  
  
- O que esta acontecendo comigo? Eu o grande Sesshoumaru, não posso ficar confuso ou ter indecisões...isso me torna fraco...  
  
Quando parou de pensar sentiu um cheiro um tanto "familiar", seguiu seu faro, se deparando uma enorme fonte termal. Mas cheiro que estava sentindo era daquela humana que sempre acompanhava seu meio irmão.  
  
Por quê ela sempre o acompanhava? Sua presença era obsoleta, até mesmo o InuYasha sendo como é não precisaria de ajuda de seres tão repulsivos, poderia acabar com ela agora...no entanto algo o impedia... Vê-la de tal forma, o fez pensar, por quê o InuYasha a defendia tanto pondo a arriscar a própria vida? Sabia que ele queria se tonar um Youkai completo com aquela bolinha de vidro que tantos Youkai queriam, mas por quê se arriscar? Isso que, se morresse não poderia virar um Youkai completo como queria... isso já estava ficando irritante...era melhor se afastar antes que...  
  
- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - um grito agudo cruzou o ar.  
  
A humana havia percebido a sua presença, como aqueles seres eram rápidos, quando Sesshoumaru a olhou, ela já estava de pé enrolada em uma toalha com seu arco e flecha em punhos, mirando no Youkai confuso.  
  
- Pensei que fosse outra pessoa... - Kagome falou baixando a arma.  
  
- O quê? Não tem medo do que possa fazer? - ele replicou um tanto aborrecido, por quê ela não teria medo dele?  
  
- Pra falar a verdade não...  
  
- Como ousa!! - pensou em enganar aquela humana atrevida de uma só vez, mas ela continuou.  
  
- Acho que isso de espionar é de família!  
  
- Não me compare com meu desprezível meio irmão!  
  
- Não estou comparando e sim comentando... - Kagome ficou seria - Hoje a tarde...quando você e o InuYasha se encontraram...você não estava preocupado em acabar com ele, como sempre fazia... parecia que estava confuso...  
  
- Eu nunca fico confuso!! - Sesshoumaru procurou manter-se serio, mas aquela humana era mesmo uma insuportável.  
  
- Não foi o que pareceu... - Kagome foi para trás da árvore e pegou uma roupa limpa de dentro de sua mochila e começou a se vestir - O que faz aqui?  
  
- Por quê daria satisfações a uma humana?  
  
- Por quê odeia os humanos?  
  
- Han...não é da sua conta...  
  
- Você é um grosseiro!!! - Kagome saiu de trás da árvore vestida com seu uniforme com as mãos na cintura.  
  
- Você é insuportável!  
  
- Idiota!  
  
- Desprezível!  
  
- Sem educação!  
  
- Chata!  
  
A colegial mordeu os lábios inferiores para não rir, nunca imaginou que um dia estaria a conversar com o grande Sesshoumaru, com passos lentos ela se aproximou dele.  
  
- Qual é a graça???  
  
- Você!  
  
- Eu não sou engraçado!! - ele franziu a testa.  
  
- Pra mim sim... pelo menos agora é...  
  
- Eu poderia matá-la agora mesmo por esse atrevimento!  
  
- Mas não vai...  
  
- Não duvide de mim!  
  
- Não estou duvidando... mas você não vai...eu sei que não...  
  
- Idiota, como pode afirmar isso...  
  
- Bem... a menos que você rebaixe seu nível...  
  
- ... - ele ficou sem comentários por um momento, quando abriu sua boca para falar...  
  
- O que esta acontecendo com você? Quando eu o vi da primeira vez era mais decidido...e agora parece que esta tendo um confronto interno...  
  
- Hun... - ele deu as costas para a humana e esguio andando por onde ele tinha vindo.  
  
- Ei, onde vai?  
  
Sesshoumaru parou de costas para a humana.  
  
- Por quê você esta sempre com o baka do InuYasha?  
  
- Bem... - Kagome sentiu seu rosto aquecer levemente - Bem ele é meu amigo... e eu tenho o dever de juntar a Jóia de Quatro Almas...  
  
- Só?  
  
- Acho que sim...  
  
- Não entendo... você esta sempre do lado de meu meio irmão, até mesmo quando ele vai atrás da Miko falecida, isso é idiotice!  
  
- O InuYasha...ama a Kikyou... - Kagome falou em uma voz melancólica - O elo deles nunca vai se romper... eu sei...mas mesmo assim quero que ele seja feliz... quero estar do lado dele ...  
  
- Baka!! Por quê não acaba de vez com a Miko, ela já esta morta!  
  
- Não... o InuYasha...  
  
- Por quê se preocupa tanto com ele? Ele só te faz sofrer... o amor é um cúmplice do sofrimento irmão do ódio...  
  
- Esta errado!! O amor torna os seres mais fortes juntamente com amizade!  
  
- Besteira!! Eu sou o Grande Sesshoumaru não preciso ouvir essas tolices! - Sesshoumaru voltou a andar, já estava quase sumindo da vista da jovem.  
  
- Isso é porque você nunca amou alguém que lhe correspondesse ou teve amigos com quem pudesse contar!!! Viveu sozinho...  
  
Sesshoumaru com sua super velocidade, voltou para perto da humana e a ergueu pelo pescoço.  
  
- Cale-se!! Você já esta me enchendo!!  
  
- Porque você não que escutar a verdade...não é assim...  
  
- Cale a boca!! Não fale besteira!! Saiba que Youkais são seres que não precisam de amigos ou de um sentimento tão repulsivo como o amor... isso apenas enfraquece!! - Sesshoumaru apertou mais o pescoço de Kagome.  
  
- Você diz isso... - Kagome estava ficando sem ar - Porque nunca se permitiu sentir isso... - os olhos de Kagome começaram a se encherem de lágrimas.  
  
- Como se isso fosse possível, os humanos temem Youkais ,sentem medo... assim como você humana baka!  
  
- Não estou com medo... - as lágrimas de Kagome escorreram pelo seu delicado rosto até molharem a mão do Youkai.  
  
- Como? Não minta!! - a força de Sesshoumaru era tanta que estava preste a quebrar o pescoço da humana.  
  
- Só...estou...triste... por você...deve ter sido duro para você...viver sem ter alguém para contar...ou para amar...- disse Kagome em seus últimos suspiros antes de ficar sem ar.  
  
Na caverna onde os amigos de Kagome estavam, InuYasha sentiu uma enorme dor no peito, uma tristeza o abalou repentinamente , suas orelhinhas abaixaram e uma angustia tomou conta de seu corpo.  
  
- O que houve InuYasha? - perguntou o monge ao ver a palidez do Hanyou.  
  
- Ka...Kagome... - sussurrou ele colocando a mão no peito.  
  
- O que houve? O que tem a Kagome?  
  
- Aconteceu algo!!!  
  
Sem explicações o Hanyou saiu da caverna correndo o mais rápido que podia, os outros ficaram espantados, InuYasha estava correndo mais rápido que o normal.  
  
Sesshoumaru ficou estático. Aquelas últimas palavras dela, será que ela estava falando a verdade. Talvez ela estivesse, ele nunca se permitia ter tal coisas, achava que isso era um erro...mas será? O Youkai largou o corpo sem vida da jovem no chão apoiando em uma árvore, as lágrimas ainda molhavam a face dela, Sesshoumaru desembainhou uma espada de sua cintura, pode ver claramente os mercenários no outro mundo, com um golpe da Tenseiga os destruiu. Lentamente os olhos castanhos da humana foram se abrindo, a primeira coisa que pode ver foi a face multi colorida de Sesshoumaru.  
  
- Você pode estar certa... - falou o Youkai baixando a cabeça e sentando-se do lado dela.  
  
- Q...quero te pedir uma coisa...  
  
Não ouve resposta.  
  
- Você deixaria eu ser sua amiga?  
  
- O quê? Se arriscaria ser minha amiga, mesmo depois que eu fiz? Da próxima vez posso mata-la a não ressuscitai-la novamente...  
  
Kagome sorriu  
  
- Tenho sim...  
  
Sesshoumaru a olhou, ela parecia tão sincera será que poderia confiar? Ele passou tanto tempo sozinho ( o Jaken não conta ) que tentar não seria tão ruim.  
  
- Faça como quiser...  
  
Kagome como se já soubesse a resposta abraçou o Youkai, deixando-o sem reação. Por fim ele sorriu, porque agora podia dizer que tinha amigo...  
  
****  
  
FIM??  
  
**** 


End file.
